Promise Me
by andersons
Summary: Sam's moving away, and he honestly can't take it. Mostly Blam creys. I suck at summaries.


"Hey Sam!" Blaine said entering Breadsticks. His jacket was soaked due to all the heavy rain. "It's pouring like crazy," he said with a laugh. He gave his boyfriend a smile, but didn't see him do the same. All he saw was his green eyes now red and poofy. "What's wrong?"

"I'm moving…again." Sam sniffled. Blaine raised his eyebrows and replied with an 'oh.' "Where?" He asked. Sam avoided Blaine's eyes. He hated crying. Especially in public. Especially in front of Blaine. "Tennessee." Sam replied.

"Oh. You're going back home," Blaine said. Sam nodded his head and grabbed Blaine's hand from across the table. "I l-lo…" They hadn't quite processed the whole "I love you" thing yet. Blaine knows Sam loves him, but he just wants to hear him say it. "I love you, too." Blaine whispered. Half of McKinley goes to this restaurant. Half of the school doesn't even know Sam's with Blaine. So, it was okay for them to hold hands for a while in the hallway or just slightly fool around.

"So, what are you going to do…I mean, when you get there?" Blaine said taking his hand slowly out of Sam's. He already "embarrassed" him at school, why here? "I don't know," Sam said running his hand through his hair. "Maybe just start all over…"

"What?" Sam looked at his boyfriend, seeing anger in his eyes. "I do hope when you mean starting over, you mean you…still dating me…while you're in Tennessee." Sam chuckled. "Blaine, everyone says long-distance relationships don't work out so well…"

"So? You have no hope for us?" Blaine was at the point where he was yelling. "Because I do, Sam." Sam sighed. "I don't understand why you're so upset…"

Blaine coughed out a fake laugh. "Why? When you say 'start over', you're literally starting everything over. That means losing me." Tears fell from Blaine's eyes and Sam wanted to do was hug him. He tried grabbing his hand, but Blaine pulled away. "Why would you even think our relationship wouldn't work out? Just because-" "Because I'm gonna be super far away from someone I probably won't talk to for months!" Sam interrupted. "And, we've been fighting a lot." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Every relationship has problems."

"And…you're sort of one of them." Blaine's heart stopped beating. Why would Sam say that? He'd never expect someone like Sam to even say that. "W-What?"

"Look, Blaine. We're done. We're nothing anymore. You're staying at McKinley and I'm going to Tennessee." Sam said getting his coat. "I'm sorry. It…just won't work out like the way I want it to."

Sam left the restaurant. The rest of McKinley saw the brunette with tears streaming down his face.

Sam never even said how we wanted it to work. And maybe Blaine could've given him that.

* * *

><p>It's been months. After Sam left, everything felt so different. Mr. Schue never found any new Glee club members and had to end the club. Kurt's always telling him how weird it is going into the room and not seeing Mr. Schue and Brad. As for Blaine, he kinda gave up on everything – especially love. He'd honestly never find someone like Sam. Sweet, kind, a total dork (just like him), someone who'd actually shared the same interests he did. Guys like that are only one in a million. Blaine always felt weird – looking at the Avatar DVD cover, or looking at Sam's old locker 10 feet away from his and just see some random kid put his junk in it. To him, Sam's still there. And, he's honestly not going away for a long time.<p>

_Blaine laid down on the blanket next to Sam, and slowly slipped his hand in between his. Sam squeezed his hand and turned to face him. "How'd I meet someone so, so, awesome?" Blaine laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I couldn't agree more! Well, I mean about you. And, okay, maybe about me too." Sam laughed and climbed on top of him, giving him kisses till he was breathless. "Promise me something?" Blaine asked. Sam looked into his eyes and nodded his head. "To love me…" Sam gave him another kiss and rested his head on his chest. He could hear his heart beating fast from being so nervous. Sam smiled and tilted his head up. "Always, Blaine."_

Tears fled from Blaine's eyes. He was lucky, though, no one was in the hallway really. He slammed against his lockers, crying into his hands. "…Blaine?"

Blaine flipped his head around, and couldn't even believe it. He heard his voice, but he just thought he was hallucinating. He wiped his tears and walked up to the blonde. He started poking him, making Sam laugh. "Yeah, it's really me."

"W-What are you doing here?" Blaine stammered. Tears were just coming out uncontrollably. Sam made a slight frown, and took his hand. "Just come with me."

Blaine didn't care about skipping class. He was actually glad and frustrated with the fact that Sam came back. By the time they stopped running, Blaine stopped breathing. He saw the blanket, a picnic basket, and a camera. Just like some dates, used to be. "You were the first person I wanted to catch up with." Blaine stopped staring at the display and into the eyes of Sam Evans.

He sat down and patted a seat next to him on the blanket, and Blaine sat down. And he already snapped a picture of Blaine. Good thing he was smiling – another memory for him to keep. "Why are you doing this?" Blaine asked. Sam sighed and put the camera down. "Because I miss you. And, while I was in Tennessee, I realize what a mistake I made." Sam licked his lips and looked at Blaine. "We haven't talked for months, Blaine."

"Well, isn't that what you do when your ex breaks up with you for freaking out about long distance? Not talk." Sam sighed. "About that…you had every right to be upset. I was being so, so, stupid. Popularity got the best of me, and not what makes me happy. Because you make me happy. And, I'd love it if you gave me another chance, _Blainey_."

Blaine smiled at the nickname he would always say. He looked at Sam and gave him a nod. Sam smiled and took Blaine's hand. "But, I'm only staying here for a few days. I just wanted to catch up."

Blaine nodded and looked at his boyfriend. "Well, while you're in Tennessee and I'm at dumb Lima, Ohio, what can I do to make sure this works out?"

"What can _we_ do." Sam replied. "I want us to call each other always. Talk about our day. Say goodnight, every night. Promise, not to get anything in the way of our relationship. And, to always love each other. I..love you, Blaine. I love you so much." Blaine smiled. The love of his life finally said it. "Deal, _Sammy_." Sam kissed his boyfriend right there, in the park, not caring of who's watching. He will always feel safe and happy with Blaine. _Always_.


End file.
